Tyki Mikk x OC
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: What happens when the Noah meet the blind adopted daughter of the Earl?
1. Chapter 1

"Who wants a blind child?"  
She didn't see, but she heard her mother's rushed footsteps as she left her, a mere baby protected by nothing more than a thin and old cloth; a loud cry echoed in the night within the dark abandoned streets of Dublin, Ireland...  
Only a few days had passed when someone finally came across the small child, it was a man, an odd looking man, with an appearance too good for the streets he moved in. Finding the child alone and impotent towards the world, he examined closer: the girl was blind, was unable to see the world, to survive; and so, overcome by an odd feeling, he picked up the little one and continued on his way... he would raise her as his own child, no harm would come to her. That man was known as the Count of the Millennium, or the Millennium Earl!  
Aware of the child's impotence before the wicked world of humans, he got her the largest of the rooms surrounded by a bright garden of her own. Ever since the count adopted her, she never spoke to anyone aside from her adoptive father, Lero (her father's gollem) and the occasional demon that was assigned to look after her; even so, the count always made sure to keep the young one up to date and never once lied about his actions and motives to her: she knew of the Noah and of the exorcists, of the akuma and of innocence... unfortunately, in her mind at least was unfortunate, she could witness nothing with her own eyes...  
During long years she remained, restricted only to the confined space that had been destined to her with nothing but the birds, squirrels and two levels 2 that had been conceived to ensure her wellbeing. However, the brunette had always been a curious one; she felt eager to explore the outside world and everything it had to offer, not to see but to feel how everything was and functioned... however, for all she knew, that day could be as far from today as eternity...


	2. Chapter 2

One day, the time for her to to step outside of her room came at last; finally enough Noah had been awakened, it was time for the apostles to reappear on the world and, once again, face the exorcists that tried to avoid humanity's death and rebirth...  
With the assistance of a level 2, she put on the dress sent to her by her father for this day in particular. Immediately, she made her way to the door that lead to the rest of the Earl's mansion, a walk of few metres that she had memorized long ago.  
"Milady, you should wait for the Earl comes or sends someone to get you!" one of the akumas warned, but the girl was already far gone.  
Carelessly, she ran around the unknown ways, hoping to luckily come across the place where the count expected her; however, contrary to what she hoped, luck was against her for the moment... somehow, she had come to a small staircase, with no more than a couple of stairs, and, unaware of what laid ahead, she stumbled down the unseen stairs. Fortunately for her, the landing site had been sufficiently smooth and soft to avoid any injuries and hurt.

In the small garden, a tanned man witnessed the young lady's fall. Startled and worried, he hesitantly approached the female.

"Are you alright?" an unfamiliar deep voice reached her ears.  
"Y-yes, it was nothing..." she muttered, feeling foreign hands supporting her small frame and helping her stand straight and regain her balance and posture.  
"Hm..." a mused note echoed. "Who are you? I have never saw you around here before."  
"Oh, that was to be expected!" the girl chuckled, dusting off the skirt of her lilac long dress. "After all... Papa never let me out of the room...!"  
"Papa...?" the odd man wondered in surprise.  
"Of course!" she proudly stated. "The Millennium Earl!"  
"Oh... so you were the surprise he mentioned earlier!" the dark haired man snickered, swiftly taking the girl's hand in his and placing a suave kiss on it's back. "I am Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure, delighted to meet the Earl's daughter, miss..."  
"Silvia!" she acceded, before remembering: "Excuse me, Mr Tyki, but would you be so kind to lead me to wherever we are supposed to be? As you may have noticed, I can't exactly see which way I'm heading..."  
"It would be my pleasure, milady!" chuckled the Noah, supporting the girl's frame to help her walk more steadily.

Inside the dining room, confusion reigned; twins yelled at each other and at everyone else while messing up the table, a large giant growled and demanded for sugar coated food while opening holes on the floor and the wall; a young looking girl giggled and skipped across the room while twirling Lero around, an elegant woman simply stood in silence with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, and the Earl laughed and commented on their antics while waiting anxiously for the missing Noah.  
"Tyki's late again~!" the Earl complained, whining in annoyance. "I can't go fetch her until he arrives, where is Tyki-pet~?"  
"Close~!" Road mused, playing with Lero as she gazed through the window. "He's coming with a girl by the arm." she pointed out.  
Curious about Road's unexpected assessment, one by one, all the five that sat at the table moved towards the window. Surprised but uncaring expressions ran across several faces; however, recognizing both, instead of one alone, figures, a yell raised from the count, reverberating throughout the entire room and mansion:  
"NOT THAT GIRL, TYKI-POO!"

The sound of glass shattering surprised the duo who slowly approached their destination; looking up out of instinct, Silvia saw nothing, but Tyki noticed a gigantic round figure descending from the second floor at an alarming speed. In a moment, the portuguese kneeled down, one tanned arm circled the girl's waist while the other supported the frail knees, and so he jumped away, away from the collision area with the young woman safely held in his grasp; the Noah was still in the air when the Earl landed with an accompanying earthquake.  
"What is the meaning of this?" the shrieking voice was more than familiar to the girl, her father was the one speaking.  
"H-huh..." Tyki hesitated for a moment, being faced with an abnormally unnerved Noah Lord.  
"Tyki-poo!" the Earl urged.  
"Papa!" she called out. "Mr Tyki helped me getting here, because I fell down the stairs!"  
"AAAH! Silvia-tama!" Lero cried out, escaping Road's grasp and flying down towards his master's daughter. "Are you hurt?" he demanded, flying around her time and again.  
"No, Lero, I'm fine!" assured the brunette.  
Upstairs, three people leaned over the windowsill in curiosity, while two other remained a little ways behind.  
"OI!" Devit, the dark haired twin, called.  
"What's going on there?" the blond twin, Jasdero, cackled.  
"It's none of your business!" growled the umbrella, somehow materializing in front of the overly curious trio.  
"We'll be there in a minute~!" chanted the count, picking his daughter from a dumbfounded Tyki's arms and beginning to hop back to the room he had jumped from.  
A few seconds passed before the portuguese returned to his senses...  
"O-oi, wait for me!"


End file.
